Strictly Business
by Wet-Toilet-Roll
Summary: A disgraced Chief Executive Officer experiences a fall from grace. What measures would he go for the sake of revenge? Please do review if you liked this story, or if it needs improvement! *Warning. This story contains swear words.*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own the manga nor the anime for Hell Girl. I do own all the stories i wrote though! If you find any of my stories similar to any a single episode or chapter for either the anime or the manga, please inform me because i have missed out on a lot of episodes for the anime and i haven't even read the manga. Thank you!:)

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I thirst.

I thirst for revenge.

I thirst for revenge against all of the bastards who kicked me into this hellhole.

All of them; the wardens, the jail mates, the staff in the company, Yoshi Kimiharu, every single damn person involved in this mess. But most of all, the new successor of my previous job, Riku Takemoto.

I once was a man of high status in the society. I graduated from a famous university at the States with exceptional results. I was the Chief Executive Officer of a company that manufactures drinks that Japan is renowned for such as Calpis and Ramune as well as its bottles. This business is certainly booming well enough, such that i am able to own a few cars, buy a few houses(not rented, but bought) and buy new clothes every week. Many people would say that I'm living a rather comfortable life, but what they do not see if all the hard work, the tears and the desperation to improve my standard of living and rise above the other ordinary beings. Where I am today is all thanks to my efforts.

Until he came along. That crafty, slinky, shithead of a man that charmed everyone off their groaning office chairs and filled everyone's head with a considerable amount of nonsense. The ladies eyed his tall and sturdy frame, his sharp features and his dazzling smile. The men admired his resolve, his enthusiasm and his charisma. Even a particularly close colleague of mine, Yoshi Kimiharu, was charmed by him. I told him while in the pantry during our coffee break, "Hey, Kimiharu-san, don't you think this Takemoto character is kind of shady?" Yoshi took a casual swig from his mug with his eyes closed, as though he was considering the comment. He opened his eyes and looked at me, saying uncertainly, "Hey, Sano-san, it almost sounds as if you're jealous of him. Look at him," he motioned towards the popular figure sitting in the middle of a small crowd, laughing and talking. "Everyone in the company who knows about him likes him. You're the only one who doesn't, and I am not the only one who has noticed. How can you speak of him like that..?" His reply made me rear back in anger and surprise, set my personal office mug down with an unnecessarily large amount of force and storm out of the office's pantry with everyone's eyes on my back.

Why do I hate him so much? Some people had asked me this question once or twice, and after that, never speaking directly to me again. I hate him because he had gone from a lowly clerk to the Chief Executive Officer just in a matter of a few months. He had "impressed our boss", as many of the staff refer to this jump in position. They refer to him by the intimate nickname Mr. Charisma. This is unheard of in my many manner of years of working experience. Yoshi broke the news to me in a rather blunt manner; our relationship had soured because of a few conflicts that happened between us due to this Mr. Charisma.

It was a rather hot summer afternoon that Tuesday, and as usual, I was in my office, slogging my guts out. Yoshi came in uncertainly, as though he was expecting a different person to be sitting on my favourite Burgundy velvet chair. An unsettling feeling settled over me like a black cloud, and I shivered a little, despite the sweltering 40 degree weather outside.

He started the conversation casually. "Hey, Sano-san. How are you feeling? It's...ah...pretty hot outside, you know." he played with his fingers as he settled himself into the chair opposite me. My eyes stayed glued to the computer screen. "Yes, I think so too. My shirt is soaked, and sweat is pouring down my forehead. So, I'll wager it IS rather hot weather. What do you need?" My aloofness made him irate, and he stood up and slammed his palms on my polished wooden desk. His eyes bulged out as he shouted, "DON'T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY!! You are in no position to do so any longer. Takemoto-san has replaced you--" All of a sudden, he stopped his ranting and took a step back slowly. His eyes flickered from left to right, and he opened his mouth slowly, as though any sudden movements would lead to a disastrous consequence. "I...uhh...I have to finish my...w-work. Yes. I'll...erm...see you...later?" I ran to the door in an attempt to stop him, force him to continue his speech, give him a right hook to his jaw or something, ANYTHING!!! Takemoto, replace me?! What rubbish is this?! It must be an attempt of a sick joke, I assured myself. Surely a neophyte with just a few months of experience cannot simply overtake an experienced veteran?

Then, with sudden comprehension, a dreadful truth dawn upon me. Lately, Mr. Charisma has been invited to our boss's office regularly now, and they would always engage in conversations for a long period of time. If I had not known better, I would say they were having a tryst or something. To make things worse, Yoshi Kimiharu was known for having a close relationship with the boss as long term buddies. So, when he brought bad news, he could be known as a harbinger of doom. I slumped in my chair, all my feelings draining out of me as though I was a broken hour-glass. I had worked in this company for 17 years! How could they kick me out when they find someone that is more charismatic, handsome and young and just replace this old battle-horse? Millions of similar thoughts raced in my brain, each being unable to accept nor comprehend. As though on cue, my boss knocked on the open door and said in a brisk manner, "I want you in my office. Now."

As the boss explained the various crap reasons on why I was to be replaced, why it will be a better choice for everyone, digging the graves of old mistakes up and using them all to bombard me till I was speechless, slouching in the chair with my head nestled in my hands. Even the sweltering heat bothered me no more. At last, I could only shout out what was on my mind, no more self restraint. "I HAVE BEEN WORKING IN THIS COMPANY FOR A FUCKING 17 YEARS, AND NOW SOME FRESHFACED BITCH COMES UP AND FUCKS YOUR MIND, YOU JUST REPLACE ME?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF CONTRIBUTION, AND I JUST GET KICKED OUT OF THE SPOT I HAD GIVEN SO MUCH TO ATTAIN? TELL ME, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! You--" i sank a punch into his cheek, "bloody--" kneed his stomach, "PUSSY!!" A few staff members rushed up and disabled me, pulling me back to the best extent as i flailed and kicked the air. The boss wiped the bloody stream from his broken lip. He motioned to a trio of security guards who look like rottweilers standing on their hind legs and Yoshi Kimiharu who had joined the small crowd standing outside the office. "Escort this mad man out of the building. Kimiharu, I want you to pack his things and throw it along with him. As for you, mister, I was going to give you your last paycheck, but do you still think I would after this assualt?"

That's my story. I was sentenced to jail for charges(no one seem to want to prove my innocence) of company funds embezzlement and attempted murder. They even had back-up to prove my guiltiness. No one had a single word to contribute in my stead, and even Kimiharu-san was not present in the hearing. My whole future came crushing down. Because I was so high up in the society ladder, I had to take a harder blow than most people needed to. And now, you expect me to just leave it like that?

Lately, there was a rumour. A rumour being spread around in the cells that filled people with mixed feelings; fear, hate, vengeance, hunger, everything. But no one can rival my thirst for revenge. No one. This rumour was about a website that can actually help people quench their need for revenge. It all started when the convict in the cell two units away from mine disappeared without a trace. The wardens as well as the police who investigated found no signs of resistance, a struggle, an attempt to escape such as broken grilles, nothing. Even the CCTVs that monitored the entire corridor(there were no blind spots at all, tight security at its finest) did not even catch a single footage of him exiting his cell the morning after he had entered when dinner was finished.

This was now the talk of the "neighbourhood", and from morning to night, people, including me, plot our revenge. But the worse thing is, the nearest computer was located in the guard room, where there were daily shifts of 5 guards per hour. But I can wait. I sure can. I'll wait until the very day when i can type his accursed name into the box and send it to this so called Hell Girl. That would be the day when all reasons for my existence would be gone, and all wishes fulfilled.

* * *

Author: Thank you for reading this story to the very end! Please give me reviews so that I will know whether you appreciated this story or if you think it sucks. ありがとうございました！:)


	2. Chapter 2

ね、みんな－さん！Here's the second chapter of strictly business. Please give some reviews, okay? Thanks so much for reading! Note that there are more swear words compared to the previous chapter, i think. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Cold, hard walls. Dead gray. Like the clouded sky outside, spelling the forthcoming of a heavy storm. Like the dull plastic plate where daily sustenance is provided by the cooks and delivered to the prisoners through a slim, rectangular opening in the otherwise plain, cold and sturdy metal door. This cold and boring world seems so dull, as if I cannot believe that such a place would exist in such a beautiful world.

Day by day, my strength dwindle little by little, and my build thinner, my bones sticking out a little, compared to the healthy and stoic build back when I was still back at the company. But forget all this slight setbacks. My resolve burns brighter than ever, if not stronger.

It has been months, years, decades? Has it been this long since I stepped into this cell? Although a bit unsettling, some of my "neighbors" seem to feel my resolve. They avoid me at most times, keeping a respectable distance from me. And to make things worse, I have been seeing things. Hallucinating. 8 nights ago I saw a girl with raven black hair, ivory skin and unusually large, ruby red eyes, dressed in a sailor's uniform. She was sitting at the furthest end from me in my cell. And the frightening thing was that, I conversed with her. I had been saving plastic spoons to be used as a form of weapon, perhaps. She said in a voice as cold as ice, absolutely void of feelings.

"It will not work, Akio Sano. The spoons are too blunt for any use."

"W-W-WHO ARE YOU?! How did you get in here?"

"You harbor very dangerous intentions with an incredibly great amount of passion, Akio Sano. They are affecting the people around you in dangerous ways. I am sure even you can notice...you have, haven't you? I may yet be of service to you."

I smacked my head with a palm and whispered, "Heavens, I _have_ gone mad. I am conversing with a figment of my imagination."

To prove that she was a hallucination, when my focus was back at the spot where she was, she was gone. How can human beings disappear and appear out of thin air in a matter of seconds? How can they even complete the first task?!

But...forget it. This does not matter, just as long as I can get my revenge. Only this matters to me, nothing el--

*BANG*

A guard with a walrus mustache knocked on my door with his fist. The sound reverberated around the cell, echoing...

"Number 23? You have a visitor looking for you. Get ready in 2 minutes if you have to." the guard spoke with authority. I wet my hands and patted my thinning hair down neatly and gave my face a quick wash with water. In this prison, not only do they prohibit knives or forks as cutlery, but combs as well for grooming. Something to do with security, and just as well; the thought of the type of company here armed with knives and attempting to break out of prison should be quite unnerving. I wiped my hands and face with a dry towel, straightened out my prison garb and walked out calmly. The guard glanced at me and gripped his nightstick tightly.

"This way."

As I walked at a brisk pace beside the guard, thoughts of the identity of the visitor(s) ran through my mind. Could it be Lisa, my wife, with the kids? Maybe they decided to contact me, and flew back to Japan from California! The thought made joy run through my body like electricity. In fact, I started to hum a jovial tune quietly, and the guard glanced at me and visibly relaxed. I could have disabled him there and then, took his nightstick and his keys, break out of prison...but...if Lisa was really here...then it would not make such a good impression, yes?

The guard opened the door to the visiting area and pointed to a booth with a plastic screen to prevent any physical contact between visitor and prisoner. I walked towards it with a smile on my face, and opened the door.

And on the chair...sat the man who took everything away from me...Riku Takemoto.

FUCK. I should have taken the nightstick to bash this bastard's brain out.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, and looking at his fingers, linked them together.

"Hello. You're looking well, Sano-san. I trust you find life here..." he looked up at me and smirked. "...quite comfortable? If not, shall I send you your office chair? It's very comfortable, you know. Oh, wait. Prisoners can't accept such gifts, the would think I'm trying to smuggle drugs or weapons along with it. Can't have that, eh? My reputation would stink!" He paused and laughed heartily.

My nails dug into my palms, and a thin, weak stream of blood ebbed from the cut they made. What is happening to me? I used to have the ability to persuade random strangers to have intimate dealings with us, so why, now, am I at a loss for words? Maybe it's because even through the screen, I can smell his sickening confidence. His caustic words forced any attempts to retort back down my throat. I could feel my body shaking with such hate, such anger that I had to gasp for breath.

"What's wrong, Sano-san? Cat got your tongue?" His smirk disappeared, only to be replaced with a dark scowl. "You see, I am here today, to tell you a secret. I, Riku Takemoto, bribed your retarded bitch of a boss. BRIBED, yes. 2.5 million US dollars, my poor old man. Armed with MY charisma, MY talents, and MY wealth, nothing is impossible, my man. You must be wondering why I am telling you this. Because I just _had _to tell somebody, and which better candidate than you?! Even if you spill the beans, there's just no fucking way anyone will believe your words! Man, what a riot. And everyone thinks you are the bad guy." He laughed heartily once more. "Oh yes. I met your wife a few weeks ago. She was looking for you, some family occasion or something. Linda, was it? Or Lisa? Doesn't matter. Oh, she was a beauty, I tell you. Thought the worst of you. Luckily, I was there to offer a consoling arm. What a svelte waist--"

I raised my fists in a flash and thumped on the screen furiously. The hits could have killed a wild boar. Riku stood up, toppling his chair, frightened. The guard rushed into the room, nightstick raised and mustache twitching.

"I WILL KILL YOU!! YOU SON OF A BITCH! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! WATCH OUT--"

*thump*

The guard subdued me with a quick hit on the back of my head. I fell to the ground, and the colours of the visiting booth dripped down like paint on a canvas, and then black...

The first sounds that I hear are these. My slow, sluggish breathing, the almost silent thump of boots walking around the corridors outside, the resonant dripping of water. So cold, the surface that my body is lying on. I turned from my side to the back , with my eyes closed. No wonder, I was lying on the cold cement floor, most presumably in my cell. I opened my eyes...

To find one, gigantic green eye on the ceiling, staring back at me.

I tried to feel fear, to scream at this frightful sight. But it seems as though Takemoto has robbed me of them as well. I just looked back at the eye, blinking casually. For all you know, it might be another hallucination?...but...it's still kind of disturbing.

I turned my head to the right, wishing for a more pleasing-to-the-eye hallucination..

A beautiful woman with her hair tied up, dressed in a light blue kimono with an obi tied in the front stood between the south and east walls. She was smiling, though I cannot really say that it was friendly and warm. An elderly man, wearing a traditional yukata and a red scarf. He seems to be even older than me and he wore a friendlier smile than the woman. I raised my head. The same girl I imagined 8 days ago was sitting on the only bed in my cell.

Whoa. My mind must be seriously _messed up_ if I can invent so many hallucinations at once.

I sat up, my heart starting to ache in fear. And then...I was in this different place. Everything was tinted a translucent red by the setting sun over the mountains. A lone traditional house sat amidst the red flowers bowing their heads, heavy with dewdrops. A wide and seemingly endless river flows, undisturbed. I was sitting on a wet field, facing the girl standing in front of a large tree. The woman, elderly man and a young man was standing in a trio not far from her.

"W-what is this..? W-who a-a-are...?" the words tumbled around my mouth and fell out clumsily, unable to form solid sentences. The girl looked at me with the same ruby-red eyes and spoke in the same icy-cold voice. "I am Enma Ai, also known as the Hell Girl. I can help you take revenge on the one who occupies your thoughts in the day, and haunts your sleep at night. However, if I send this person to Hell, you must pay the price as well. When one is cursed, two graves are dug, and after your body dies, your soul will immediately be taken to Hell. You will wander the fiery pits of hell and your soul will never know true peace...but, that's after you die, of course."

I absorbed the information greedily. To think something like this can actually happen?! What a valued opportunity! I nodded my head hastily. "Anything. ANYTHING AT ALL!! Just as long as you help me take revenge against him. I will sacrifice my soul, if that is what it takes!"

She closed her eyes and spoke. "Wanyudou." The elderly man stepped forward and morphed into a black straw doll with a red string around its neck. The girl picked up the black straw doll and handed it to me. "If you pull the string, you officially enter into a contract with me, and exact revenge." Her hand extended out further. "The rest is up to you."

I took the doll with shaking hands. It seems so harmless, but at the same time, it holds so much power. I looked up to thank her, to find myself alone and in my cell once again. I smiled to myself. "Deal done."

--------

Riku Takemoto leaned into the burgundy velvet chair and stretched. "Ah...I am exhausted. The meeting with the manager from Pokko Drinks* and that business with that loser, Sano..."

*beep* *beep*

The intercom button on the office phone was flashing. He pressed it and waited. The secretary chirped, "Takemoto-sama, a client of yours is waiting outside."

He frowned and sighed. "Is the client a male or female? Show her in, kick him out. I'm really tired today." the secretary replied that the client was female. He smiled and waited, sitting in a decidedly cool pose. A woman with her hair tied up, wearing a light blue blouse that is clinging to her curvaceous sides as if for dear life and a tight black pencil skirt walked into the room with a graceful air. Riku just sat back and stared at her curves. The woman smiled and extended a hand. "I am Sone Anna." She pulled the chair opposite of Riku and sat down, holding out a book. "We discussed over the phone about the new isotonic drink, remember? My boss has decided on the price, 2.5 million..."

Riku rolled his eyes, took the book, tossed it aside and gently grasped her hand. "Sone-chan, it's just...4:44pm," Riku's eyes flickered over to the quartz clock on his wall. "What say you we have dinner together and discuss this over dinner? What we have is time, and I wouldn't let such a beauty like you go with just a business connection between us." He smiled and walked to her side. The woman stood up, and he held her waist.

"Let's g--ARRRRRGHH!!!" He stopped mid-sentence and exclaimed when she turned around, showing a skull for a face. The skeleton's arms embraced his waist and crushed it, digging its bony fingers into his shirt and flesh. He squirmed desperately, screaming hysterically as the skeleton hugged his body with incredible strength, crushing his bones and squeezing out the air from his body. "LET—ME—GOOO!!!" Riku screamed, tears flowing over his face like two small streams, his nose runny and his blood streaming steadily from where the fingers buried themselves into his waist and back. The skull spoke, "Aww, darling, you have such a svelte waist, I don't want to let go of it for the life of me...did I mention that along with 2.5 million...your life is included as well..? Don't you want to have an intimate connection with me..?" A girl appeared behind the skeleton, dressed in a black kimono with flowers scattered on it sparsely. She spoke in a voice that rattled Riku to his very soul. "O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, tormenting others and causing them pain, a soul drowned in your sins...let me show you what death is like." The skeleton's arms gave a final crush and Riku blacked out.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Riku opened his eyes warily and felt the pain all over his body ripple like a wave. Despite that, he sat up slowly and looked behind him. The girl in the kimono was paddling. He looked around him. An entire body of water, as far as the eye can see, with lanterns floating on it. A peculiar moon of sorts was casting a forlorn glow on the surroundings,and the boat they were on was heading towards a gate of sorts. More like an arc seen at the temples, thought Riku. He turned to the girl and said, "Please, if this is about the bribery, I swear, I won't do it again, just turn this boat back around, please!!" He stood up and reached for her, but a multitude of hands from the boat started to pull him down. He caught sight of a young man sitting at the opposite side of the boat, watching and smiling. "...argh..! H-HELP M-ME!! HMMPH..." His voiced was muffled as the hands buried in his mouth and covered his entire being; a groping mass of hands. "You are coming with me," replied the girl. "We're going to Hell."

* * *

Author: The End:) Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and thank you for reading my story!:D ありがとうございました！


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Chapter 3, and the very last one too. Enjoy:) Thank you for reading this story all the way till Chap 3!!!

* * *

I had a dream last night. In the dream, I saw my wife, Lisa, my daughter, Yukoi and son, David. My wife and kids were young, like it was 19 years back. We were playing hide and seek in a forest not far from one of my houses in America. I was the seeker, but no matter how hard I looked, the forest kept growing and the day became a never-ending night. When I woke up, my forehead was drenched in sweat, and tears were running down my sunken cheeks like they had a will of their own. I consulted the clock built into the wall. The clock cannot be taken out no matter what you use, so the needles cannot be used to break open of the cells. Another security measure. It was 3:54am. The small opening that could hardly be called a window was showing a sky drenched in dark blue. The sky was lightening up. I spent the remainder of the lights out period shivering and worrying. And occasionally, I looked at the scar on my chest. The black mark, like the approval stamp I used when I was working. A one way trip to Hell.

"Hey, Number 23. It's time to report to the mess hall. Get ready in 1 minute." a guard rapped on my door. Unlike before the incident with the Hell Girl, many of the people around me were intimidated by me. It has been 2 years. Now, they treat me like a docile kitten. I groomed myself swiftly and stepped out.

"Hey, Sano-san. How are you feeling today?" The usually gruff chef in charge of doling out the food was not here today. Instead, a beautiful young lady with tied up black hair asked me politely. I stared at her in astonishment. Why would they let such a fine lady work in this prison? "Fine...thank you?" I replied hesitantly, handing her my plastic plate. She stared at the plate, shook her head and produced another plate. It had the gruff chef's specialty, which he only offered the warden of this prison. Stuffed duck with orange sauce and potato mint salad. I almost dropped the plate in surprise. To make matters worse, the man behind me growled at me to move on. The lady looked sadly at me, and my heart froze in fear. What was the meaning of this?! Even after I have taken my place at one of the tables(alone as usual), finished my lunch and went back to my cell, the unsettling feeling just will not go away...

_*Thud Thud*_

"Number 23? Can you please report to the interrogation room 3?"

A voice interrupted my train of thought. Two guards were standing outside, clutching a rifle each. I stood up and went up. They escorted me inside the room and stood at the door, closing and guarding it. I looked around nervously. A man was sitting at the only table in the whole room. I walked over and sat down as well. The man leaned forward and the table lamp illuminated his profile. He was an elderly man with closed eyes and tan skin, bald too. He looks vaguely familiar. He pushed a file towards me and said, "Akio Sano, after so many years, the company you have worked at, Pokko drinks, has produced concrete evidence that you have murdered someone."

Sweat broke up of my pores, and my hands clutched the chair tightly. Have they found that I was the one that sent Takemoto to his grave?! And so soon, too! I looked at the file. A brown package containing all the evidence...suddenly, I spotted the door leading out of the room was open. I took my chance and made a break for it. But I was blocked by a young man with hair falling down his left eye. He was holding a red string. I immediately recognized it as the string tied to my bedpost, the string that was a sign that my fate was sealed. The young man smiled and waved it in front of my face. "What is this, then?" Screeching, I snatched the string and ran with all my might. The corridor stretched as I ran further, and then the truth dawned upon me. I was being sent to Hell myself by someone using the Hell correspondence. I stopped and smiled as the walls closed in on me. I felt no fear, no pain and no grief. It seems as though this was for the better, compared to living my life out, knowing that I will never escape from the gates of Hell. The girl that sent Riku to his death was standing in front of me. Maybe I was reading too much into it, but I could have sworn I saw a flicker of emotion in her lifeless red eyes. As the flowers from her kimono clouded my vision, tears sprang to my eyes as the pain starts to strangle me--

Urgh...

I...

Can't...

Breathe... ...sorry...Lisa...

----------

"Hello, Mom! I brought back dinner today, cause I don't have time to cook." A woman known as Yukoi Sano called out as she entered a house where 3 people lived. They are known as Lisa Reeds, Yukoi Sano and a maid known as Toshi. Yukoi thought to herself as she put her keys in the basket on the the table next to the entrance of the house, _too bad Toshi-san was on leave for 4 days, if not, I would have had her make dinner..._

Then, she noticed that the house was terribly quiet. The silence was so thick you could have sliced it with a knife. "Mom? Are you at home?" called Yukoi as she opened the doors of the rooms. She turned the knob of the door of her mother's room and pushed and found her mom sitting at an old sewing machine, still as a rock. She walked hesitantly to her mother's side and squatted beside her. "Mom..? Are you okay?" She asked her mother, whose face was void of emotion. Getting no reply, she touched her mother's arm and saw that her mother was clutching a red piece of string. It was rather short for making anything, and the red was really special, as though it was glowing. She sighed in relief and said, "Mom, were you sewing something? That's a really nice shade of red. You really shouldn't space out like that...you know. Come on. I bought you ramen from your favourite shop. Let's eat, okay?" Her mom looked at her and gave a weak smile. "Sure."

They walked to the dinning room, and as Yukoi was talking excitedly about her day's activities, her mother leaned against the wall and slid down. Her hand wandered to a display stand next to her and took a photo frame. The photo had all four of them together—Her husband, her children and herself. Tears started rolling down her cheek as she let go of the red string and hugged the frame.

The phone rang and Yukoi answered it. The colour drained from her face as the police officer on the other side explained that her father was missing. "He could not be found in his cell, the mess hall or anywhere else. None of his possessions were touched. We will try to look for him to the best of our extent, but I must first inform you that the chances of finding him are very minimal. Thank you for your time." Yukoi turned to her mother, holding back her tears. "Mom..? Dad...Dad is..." Lisa slumped to the ground and sobbed, speaking through great intakes of breathes, "Oh A-Akio...I'm s-s-so s-sorry...I h-had to do t-this for the whole f-f-family...Akio..."

"Mistress, it is getting rather late. Shall we go?" asked Wanyuudou, pulling his scarf further down to block out the icy wind mercilessly assaulting the group of four on the rooftop of Yukoi's house. "Alright. Our job here is done. Let's go home." replied Ai, her raven-black hair dancing in the wind.

* * *

Author: Alright. Thanks again for reading:D please leave comments as you go!


End file.
